


How This Operates

by weebunnie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Damerey Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by grey's but will veer away as I love them too much to do that, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Jargon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebunnie/pseuds/weebunnie
Summary: Rey Kenobi, Granddaughter of the famed Surgeon Ben Kenobi, starts her internship at Resistance General something she’s wanted since she was 12 years old. However, her first day turns out to be a lot more complicated than she imagined it would be. It also doesn't help that she had a one night stand with her boss the night before.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	How This Operates

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally posting this after having a draft for the past month, the first chapter was split into two, so expect a second within the next few days. Thank you to the Damerey discord for giving the support to stop procrastinating and finally write this and post it. I apologize in advance for medical inaccuracies my knowledge is from medical shows. sorry for any errors it's not beta'd

Rey woke with a jolt, and a headache to join it. She noticed that instead of sleeping in her bed she had instead chosen the couch to sleep on that night. As she gathered her thoughts, she managed to piece the night before together.

_The cantina,_

_A few drinks,_

_A guy in the bar,_

_“Your place or mine?”_

_Oh_

She looked down, to find that the Guy on the Bar, was no longer in the bar but was instead lying on her floor with only a blanket covering him. She grabbed the blanket from the floor and used it to cover herself. As she stood up, she took a moment to look down at the man lying on the floor before taking a pillow off the couch. And no, she did not take a few extra seconds to admire his arse before dropping the pillow, to wake up her…guest? She picked up the dress and panties from the night before but struggled to find the matching bra.

“This is…” she heard a voice call out, still gruff from sleep. Still lying on the floor, which Rey knew wasn’t that comfortable, the guy held the black bra above his head for her to see.

“Mine” Rey muttered, snatching the bra out of his raised hand, walking past him, “And humiliating on so many levels.” She moved so that she was behind the couch so she could put some distance between them. 

“You have to go,” She told him, her voice now reaching to a normal level.

“Or,” He said, sitting himself up from the floor, never taking his eyes off her “you could come back down here and we can pick up where we left off” Rey turned back to face him to see him grinning and nodding his head down to floor, hoping to get her to join him.

Rey bit her lip, and shook her said softly “Tempting, but you need to go, I’m going to be late for work.” She picked up his jeans off the floor and threw them at his face, hoping to wipe the smirk off it. It didn’t. “Seriously I can’t be late on my first day”

“So, you live here” He stated as she pulled up his trousers and did up his belt. Rey picked up a black shirt and threw it to him, which he easily caught. “It’s nice”

“We are not doing this,” Rey waved him off “the thing.”

“what thing? We can do anything you want”

“The sharing the details, pretending we care, It was one night so…” Rey looked down, avoiding his gaze that made her feel hot.

“It doesn’t’ have to be” She could practically hear the smirk on his lips. Rey bit her lip to stop herself from smiling

“Look I’m going to go have a shower, And when I come back down, you won’t be here” So pulled the blanket tighter against herself, suddenly feeling self-conscious “So goodbye…urh, Urm..” Damn

Sensing her forgetfulness, he sighed and reached out his hand for her to shake. “Poe”

“Rey” She grabbed it, his hand warm, just like last… nope, she wasn’t letting her mind go there.

“I Know”, Still holding her hand he jumped over the couch, so they were face to face, with barely an inch between them “Nice meeting you”

She flushed, dropping his hand, and quickly turned away from him running towards the stairs “Goodbye, Poe” She hid her face, hoping that he didn’t notice the blush that has grown across her cheeks.

* * *

“Only Six women out of 20?” Rey asked aghast, she put the stethoscope around her neck finally ready for the day, changed into her scrubs and coat for her first shift. She had worn something similar during her years of Pre-med and Med school but wearing them now felt different. It felt _right._

“I know It’s ridiculous.”

“You’re Rose, right?” Rey asked, tucking her pager and the waistband of her scrubs. Rose nodded. “you have Pava as well?”

“Yeah, I-” Before Rose could finish, Rey heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see a man she had met at the intern’s mixer the night before, and it may have been where shots were brought into the night. 

“You Have Pava? Me too, I’m Finn” He greeted with his hand stretched out to Rose who took it.

“Rose.” _Is she blushing?_ Rey thought. _Maybe_ , but before she could finish her thoughts Finn’s voice brought her back to the present.

“I remember you. Rey, right?” He smiled at her, Finn was the first one to talk to her at the mixer and he had instantly put her at ease.

“Yeah, that’s me” She smiled back, and shook the hand he reached out. “Glad we will be working together.”

“Kenobi,” The shout of her last name caught her attention, and she turned her neck so fast it could have given her whiplash. There was a nurse holding a clipboard standing in the locker room doorway. “Tico, Trooper, You guys are with Pava, she’s at the nurse’s desk just down the corridor waiting.” The trio walked past the nurse who continued to call interns names.

“Heard about the new head of Neuro?” Asked Rose, Rey wasn’t sure if she was talking to her or Finn. “Apparently he’s the youngest Department head of Resistance. Dr. Organa apparently flew him out her just for the job.”

“Jesus, If Organa thinks you’re good-” said Finn.

“You’re good” Rey finished as they approached the Nurse’s deck where a resident was working on a chart. “Dr. Pava?” The resident looked up and smiled.

“So you must be my Interns,” She closed the chart shut and tucked it under her arm and began to walk. “follow me,” Pava proceeded to list her rules for her interns as the followed her closely around the hospital. Everything was the same as Rey remembered from when she was a child, and even though she was older and much taller it didn’t feel any less big. Rey was brought out of her memories when she heard Pava’s pager beep. “And the final rule, you move when I move. NOW”

* * *

“She’s stable,” Pava said after the patient had stopped having a seizure “That was a close call” She flipped the chart shut and past it over to the attending who walked into the room. Rey noticed the embroidery on this lab coat “Dr. Wexley”

“alright Dr. Pava shotgun her,” he said taking a step back so Pava could address her interns.

“Okay, that means every test in the book: CT, CBC, chem-7, tox screen.” Pava continued. “Rose you’re on labs, Finn, Patient work-ups, and Rey” Rey looked back up from the patient to Pava, “She’s your responsibility now.”

The nurses cleared out quickly after Pava did, leaving the interns in the patient’s room. Rey let out the breath she was holding the entire time.

“See you later,” Rose said softly, and Finn gave a comforting pat on the shoulder, and left her alone with the patient. Her first one.

“Where am I?” The patient muttered, her voice rough from non-use. “what happened?”

“Elisabeth, you’re at Resistance hospital” Rey could see the panic forming on Elisabeth’s face, which wasn’t helping with her own nerves, which she was trying her best to bury. “You had a seizure, and you were brought here, you following?” Rey heard a soft yes. “Okay, I’m going to take you down for a CT scan.” Rey pulled the end of the bed and begin to move it out of the room. She only realised when she was heading down in the elevator she had no idea where she was going.

“Are we lost?” Elisabeth Asked as they left the elevator.

“No,” Rey told her. “How are you feeling?”

“How do you think I’m feeling? I’m missing my pageant”

“Pageant?”

“Miss teen Coruscant?” Elisabeth huffed when Rey’s face remained blank. “I was in the top ten after the first two rounds, this was my year, I was going to win, instead this happened” She gestured to the bed. Rey pressed the button for the elevator and the doors quickly opened. “I twisted my ankle the other week after I tripped on my ribbon, and the person wasn’t this clueless.”

Rey was becoming exasperated after she realized this wasn’t the right floor, she turned them back around towards the elevator “You are so lost, what are you like new?”

* * *

“Eat” Rose heard as a tray slammed down in front of her, she looked up to see her sister, Paige standing over her. “This first shift is a marathon, not a sprint” Paige sat down next to her and gave a quick squeeze of the shoulder.

“I’m not hungry” Rose muttered, pushing the salad on her plate side to side with her fork.

“I am,” Finn said, taking a bite of his apple as he sat across from her. “You must be Paige, you’re a resident?”

“that’s me. You also with Pava? Word of advice stay on her good side, otherwise, she will have you doing rectal exams all day” That caused Finn to get choke on his apple. “Who else you with?”

“Rey Kenobi”

“Holy Shit, why didn’t you tell me,” Paige asked, smacking her sister on the arm who had finally started to eat her food. “Did you know she was inbred”

“It’s not uncommon for a doctor’s parent’s- “Finn was quickly interrupted by Rose.

“Royally, and not parents, Grandparent. Ben Kenobi, he’s a legend” Rose looked at Finn’s blank face. “The Kenobi method, where did you go to med school. He- “Rose paused when she heard Finn’s muffling behind his glass, she looked over to where Finn was looking to see Rey, He slammed her tray loudly against the table.

“Elisabeth Thorn is a pain in the ass, If I hadn’t taken the Hippocratic oath, I’d strangle her with my bare hands.” Rey noticed everyone was silent. She shifted, uncomfortable under everyone’s gaze “What?” She snapped which made everyone go back to eating. She thought she would finally be getting some peace.

* * *

Rey was reviewing Elisabeth’s chart when two strangers walked into the room.

“Lizzie are you alright?” The woman, which Rey presumed was her mother, asked as she stroked her daughter’s forehead, who just nodded.

“She was given a sedative for the CT scan so she may be a little groggy” Rey slowly back away towards the door before she was stopped by the father’s voice.

“Will she be alright? Our doctor said she made need surgery” She could tell the father’s worry from his voice.

“Urm..well” Rey stuttered backing towards the door. “I’m not the doctor, well I am but not Elisabeth’s doctor, I’ll go get him for you.” She turned a back quickly and ran out of the room to find Dr. Wexley. On her way, she swung open a door to come face to face with Pava.

“What?”

“Elisabeth’s parents have questions, should I talk to them or do I ask Dr. Wexley” Pava shook her head.

“No, Snap is of the case” _Snap?_ “she belongs to the new attending, Dameron he’s over there” She looked over to where Pava had pointed before she ran off. Rey looked over a group of attendings chatting amongst themselves. Two of them She didn’t recognise, but one was familiar. Considering he woke up on her floor this morning.

She stood still like a deer in headlights staring at him, He took a quick glance in her direction but then did a second take, instantly recognising her. She shut the door she was holding open and walked back the way she came. Before Rey could think, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

“Rey, can I talk to you for a second”

“Actually I-“Before Rey could protest she felt a soft hold on her arm, pulling her to the stairwell. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching them.

“Dr.Dameron?” She could hear the confusion in his voice. “This morning it was Poe.”

“Dr. Dameron? We should pretend this never happened” She stated staying a good distance away from him. She knew it wasn’t the alcohol last night.

“What never happened? Us sleeping together last night. Or you throwing me out this morning? Both are fond memories that I plan to hold on to.” He smirked, _that goddamn smirk_. It took all of Rey’s self-control not to return it, by biting her lip enough it could bleed.

“No,” she said after a pause, “I’m not the girl in the bar anymore, and you’re not the guy. This can’t exist, you know, that right?” He nodded; his smirk smaller but still existent.

“Okay,” His eyes never left hers.

“Stop looking at me like that?” Rey Snapped, shifting under his stare, that she worried was more than reminiscing about last night

“Like what?” He asked, confused.

“Like you’ve seen me naked” After that Rey walked off, leaving Poe in the stairwell in shock.

* * *

Sitting on the gurney, Rey let her head fall back against the wall, she rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. Or maybe to just wear off the past few hours, she didn’t even have time to worry about the Poe/Dr. Dameron/Guy in the bar issue, when her pager went off for 9-1-1. It was Elisabeth.

Rey jumped off the gurney and ran straight upstairs to her room, and pushed the door open, to she Elisabeth sitting up in her bed.

“Took you long enough” Rey heard her say, but she was too preoccupied reviewing the chart. Nothing had changed since the last time.

“You’re okay?” Rey panted, out of breath from the three flights of stairs. “The nurse paged me nine-one-one”

“I had to go full exorcist to get her to even pick up the phone.”

“Rey dropped the chart back on to the edge of the bed. “There’s nothing wrong with you?”

“I’m bored,”

“Why you little-” Rey dug her nails into her palm, to stop herself from saying something she would regret”-I’m not room service” She put the stethoscope in her ears and checked Elisabeth’s heart just in case. It sounded regular, but she kept checking.

“The pageant's on cable, but this crappy hospital doesn't get the channel. if that cow Cara Quinn is gonna walk off with my crown, l have to see it.” Rey just stared at her.

“Elisabeth, this is a hospital” She put her stethoscope back in her pocket. “there are actual sick people here, go to sleep and stop wasting my time.”

“I can’t my head is full”

“It’s called thinking” Rey half-yelled. “Go with it” When Rey left the room, she dropped her head against the wall next to the door.

* * *

Rey was working on labs at the nurse’s station, she needed to take her mind off Elisabeth, who had called 9-1-1 again asking if she could have her belongings.

“4-B’s got post-op pneumonia” She heard someone say, and turned to see a fellow intern reviewing a chart and talking to a nurse. “Let’s start antibiotics”

“Are you sure that’s the right diagnosis?” The nurse asked.

“Well I don’t know, I’m only an intern Why don't you go spend four years in med school and then let me know if it's the right diagnosis? She’s short of breath, she’s got a fever, she’s post-op. Start the antibiotics.”

Rey huffed, she knew many guys on her course during pre-med, who were overconfident and believed they knew better than anyone else, just because they went to med school.

“God I hate nurses” The man muttered as he approached the desk where Rey was working. “Hey I’m”

“I don’t care,” Rey interrupted. “She might not have pneumonia, you know. She could be splinting, or have a P.E.”

“Like I said I hate nurses.” Before Rey could protest, she heard her pager go off again.

“Damn it, Elisabeth” She muttered, and as she walked past the intern she gave him the middle finger. “Jerk”

When she arrived on the floor for her patient she saw all the nurses rushing to Elizabeth's room, and quickly ran in after them.

“Oh no.”

“What took you so long,” one of the nurses said, who had to turn Elisabeth on her side. “She’s having multiple grand mal seizures. How do we proceed?”

“Urm” She paused, everything around her turning into white noise. She had never done this before, and now her patient was having another seizure, and she felt useless.

“Dr.Kenobi. are you listening to me?” She shook her head quickly. “Doctor tell us what you want us to do.”

“Okay” She grabbed the chart and reviewed it. “She’s full-on lorazepam.” The nurse nodded. “Have you paged Pava and Dameron.”

“Lorazepam’s not working.” Elisabeth’s seizure was becoming more violent and the nurses had to hold her legs to avoid injury.

“Load her with Phenobarbital.”

“No change.” Despite everything around her all Rey could hear was the heart monitor beeping frantically.

“Page Dameron”

“Already did”

“Then page him again” She shouted desperately. The monitor flatline. “Her hearts stopped, code blue-get the crash cart.”

Two nurses rolled the cart in, and Rey quickly grabbed the panels ready for the charge. When the first one did nothing she asked again. “Charge to 300” And again. She could hear the commotion around her, and the nurse telling her what to do, but all her focus was on hearing the heart monitor

_Come on Elisabeth_

“Again” After on the final press, and the longest second of the day, the monitor returned to its regular rhythm. Rey returned the panels to the crash cart and let herself drop against the wall. The adrenaline wearing her out.

“What the hell happened?” She heard a shout and turned to see Poe walking into the room.

“She had a seizure.” She panted. “Her heart stopped.

“You were meant to be monitoring her” Poe scolded, moving her out of the way to check Elisabeth’s heart.

“I did, she was fine” Rey retorted, anger rising in her chest. “she was up and talking-“

“I got her,” Poe turned to face her this time, and she could see the anger on his face, but his worry outweighed it. “Just go. Someone give me her chart please”

She didn’t know what got into her, Put Rey picked up the chart and slammed it into Poe’s chest before she stormed out. She could she Pava approaching her, fury on her face, but Rey ignored her Pava’s attempts to talk to her and walked out the front door.

She ran to the nearest trees and held herself up. She threw up the contents of her stomach now in a puddle of bile on the grass where the roots dug into the ground.

“Rey” She turned around to see Finn in the doorway, concern etched on his face.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and walked back into the hospital past him. “If you tell anyone ever.” All he could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like me to continue this please say so, I hope you enjoyed it. until chapter two...


End file.
